Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of reducing noise in the signal of a motion detector for recursive filtering of video signals, in which the signal is median-filtered, a part of the amplitude range of this signal located below a threshold is suppressed and which signal is subsequently used for forming the factor (k) controlling the recursive filter, and further relates to a circuit arrangement for performing the method.